


The Start of something New (Rewritten)

by divingkt



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Romance, Roomates, friendstolovers, nosmut, pokemongo, shouldiwritemore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingkt/pseuds/divingkt
Summary: Who says playing Pokemon isn't romantic?





	The Start of something New (Rewritten)

It started out like any typical Sunday afternoon, I was still in my pyjamas sat crossed legged on the sofa. My elbow was on my knee propping up my head. 

I flicked through the channels on the TV, getting more annoyed by the second that there wasn't anything worth watching, there wasn't even any reruns of Friends.

“I’m booooreddd” I whine looking at my roommate Dan sat next to me, his laptop balanced on his lap. After a pause, he stops typing and looks at me, his dark brown eyes fixing on mine. He raises an eyebrow “What do you want me to do about it?” he asks smirking. The little shit.

I shrug my shoulders dramatically and pout. “Where’s Phil?” I ask grumpily “He’s more fun than you” I finish trying to provoke him.

“Fuck off! I’m fun!” He counters his voice rising slightly in indignation, his eyebrows drawing down. 

“Are you Dan? I wouldn't class sitting on your laptop all day 'Fun' ” I assume my previous position and go back to flipping through the channels. I shouldn't be mean to him, my bad mood isn't his fault. I'm just about to apologise when he closes his laptop with force. 

“Okay go get ready we are going out!” He says 

“What outside Dan? You sure you can handle it? There’s no WIFI outside, how will you cope? Shock horror, You might actually have to talk to me." 

“Hey, I talk to you! Anyway if it’s all too much for me or you get boring, I still have 3G data on my phone” he replies smirking. 

“Screw you, I'm a fucking delight” I say playfully pushing him. 

His face lights up with ear splitting grin. "If you say so" he replies moving before I can push him again. "Come on lets go for a walk or something, I'm bored too." he finishes getting up and putting his laptop away. He looks back at me with a raised eyebrow waiting for my reply.

"Okay, give me 10 mins to get ready"

"10 minutes in girl speak meaning-2 hours?" He asks

"Nooo, 10 mins as in 10 mins, smart ass." I say reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"Oi" he says his hands immediately going to his hair. I laugh loudly through the hallway to my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

After fixing my face and throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, I pull on my new sparkly converse hi tops (Which Dan brought me for Christmas 4 weeks earlier) and admire them. How did he know I would love them? I'm not usually into glittery girly things but these are my favourite gift ever! I take a final look at them and head back into the lounge, to see Dan sat back on the sofa with his leather jacket on, looking down at his phone.

"See 10 mins. So where are we going?" I ask 

"12 actually." he says his eyes glued to his phone. 

"Fuck off Dan" I say in mock annoyance, crossing my arms.

His eyes flick up to mine from his seated position with an answering grin, and he shoves his phone in his back pocket.

"Well today my friend we are going......... hunting" Dan says. His eyes drop to my sparkly shoes and the corners of his lips lift. Confused I stare at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"For Pokémon!" He declares excitedly, presenting the idea arms thrown wide with jazz hands for effect.

I drop my shoulders “You want me to walk around London on a Sunday afternoon- looking for Pokémon? So your big idea is to stop playing games on your laptop and go play games on your mobile?" I say exasperated. 

"Yep, it is" he counters grabbing my hand and hauling me out the front door before I can protest more.

Walking along the pavement in silence I suddenly become hyper aware he's still holding my hand. 

"Alright you weirdo" I say pulling my hand away from him laughing. "I'm not 6 you don’t need to hold my hand" I say flushing-wishing he would anyway. I’ve had feelings for Dan for years but Ive always been terrified that telling him and ruining our friendship, so I’ve shoved the unrequited feelings deep down and ignored them- like any self-respecting person does.

Chuckling he pulls out his phone expertly managing to concentrate on it and not walk into anything, I watch on impressed. “Come on Kate, load your Pokémon Go app" he instructs. 

I stop walking abruptly and after a couple of seconds he turns back to see where I am. "I don’t have Pokémon Go Dan, I’ve never played it-can’t we just use yours?" I ask

Walking back to stand in front of me he throws his hands in the air dramatically. "Are. You. Shitting. Me?” Dan asks enunciating every word-his intense eyes making me roll mine.

"I shit you not, in fact I don’t think I’ve ever played a Pokémon game" I say giving him a nonchalant shrug. 

Dan loses his shit "NEVER??!!" He screeches theatrically whirring his hands around like a windmill, causing people walking past us to stop and stare.

"Shut up Dan, you’re embarrassing me!" I hiss, scanning the street for witnesses.

"HOW ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS!?! IVE KNOWN YOU FOR 3 YEARS KATE, WHY THE HELL NOT?!" He exclaims still at full volume, making a spectacle of himself-bloody drama queen.

"Didn’t you ever play it on your DS when you were a kid?" He says, finally lowering his voice a couple of decibels. 

"I’ve never had a DS Dan, didn’t have a PlayStation either until I moved in with you." I say deadpan. Ok, I love him but I’m nearly at my drama limit. 

"WHAT?" He explodes again, making me jump. A huge gamer himself, he looks at me incredulous. "Right, change of plan" he says after a pause seizing my hand and dragging me down the street.

"Where are we going?" I pant, running to keep up. Since when do we run anywhere? My life motto is only run when chased. I struggle to keep up, his long strides outdistancing mine, I think he forgets he has much longer legs than me. 

"Shopping" he smirks at me over his shoulder, his large hand still enveloping mine. We walk into a colossal shop filled with video games. 

"Right! This is going to be so much fun, Much to learn you still have... my young padawan "He says with a grin and dragging me to the back of the store.

"He's such a nerd- God I love him, I think trailing after him again. We get to the back of the store and I watch him talk, no sound reaching my ears. He grabs numerous boxes from the shelf and shows them to me. There are no words to describe how sexy Dan looks right now, he's so animated-his enthusiasm infectious. This isn’t a side of Dan I see very often, he habitually acts like he doesn’t give a shit, but that is a complete facade. I think he uses this as a defense mechanism to prevent his real feelings getting rejected or ridiculed. I want to grab his face and kiss him, to tell him how amazing he is.

I suddenly realise he’s looking at me expectantly for an answer-but I don’t know what he just said. 

"Ummm. Yes?" I say flushing, hoping it’s the right answer. 

"Excellent, you will need red and blue although my opinion is......" He continues his monologue on the subtle nuances of Pokémon, and I zone out again watching him, a small smile playing on my lips. 

He turns and beams at me, clearly having the time of his life-He looks so young and carefree, his passion for the subject clear. I see a teenager checking him out, smiling at him. How is the guy still single? I think to myself. Why hasn’t someone dragged him to the nearest registry office and married him-I would in a heartbeat. 

"I think that’s everything, oh which colour?" He questions frowning, analysing me like I’m a complex math equation that needs to be solved.

What does he mean colour? I open my mouth to answer not realising the question is rhetorical.

He continues without my input. "Well pale blue is your favourite colour, so we will go with that" he declares grabbing a box from the shelf and depositing it into his overflowing basket. "Right!" He says looking pleased with himself, scanning the shelves. "I think after this we should go get something to eat, I’m starving. You hungry?" He asks looking at me again. 

"Yeah I haven’t eaten today" I answer shocking myself-right on cue my stomach rumbles.

I finally take stock of the basket he’s holding. "DAN! Look at all the stuff you got. I can’t afford all that!" I lower my voice, embarrassed. "I barely made rent this month"

"I know, it’s okay- I’m buying it" he reveals quietly. His eyes scanning my face assessing my reaction.

"NO! Absolutely not. There’s hundreds of pounds worth of stuff in there." I say emphatically.

"Not all of it is for you, some of the games are for me" He says slipping his arm around my shoulders-as a gesture of comfort. 

"Come on Kate, YOLO," He’s replies ironically, looking down at me straight-faced until I laugh.

"Really? Fucking YOLO Dan?" I say suppressing a smile, gazing up at him.

"Yep Fucking YOLO! Come on-resistance is futile!" he laughs gently lacing his hand through mine and tugging me towards to the till.

"We stand in the queue waiting to pay, a couple of people in front of us. Realising we are still connected we both look down at our intertwined hands at the same time. After a second he looks up his guarded eyes meeting mine, his look questioning. Before I have a chance to react the cashier calls us over, I let go and the moment dissipates.

Dan pays the small fortune on his debit card, while I cringe through the floor. I can’t believe he just spent all that money on me. 

""Where do you wanna go?" He asks as we leave the shop falling in step beside me. "Sushi?" He questions, knowing it’s my favourite.

""Yeah OK, but I’m buying" I say determined with a sidelong glance. Glancing down at me a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth. He nods his head in acquiescence. 

We walk to YO! Sushi, which is one of my favourite places to eat. It’s small and out of the way but the food is astounding and I love the little conveyer belt which acts as a food delivery system. We sit abreast the bar in relaxed silence for a few minutes watching the food make its epic journey around the counter top. While Dan is ordering us drinks I watch him covertly out the corner of my eye again, He seems to sense my gaze and looks at me, smiling affectionately.

I look up at him through my lashes “Thank you” I whisper feeling like it isn’t enough, wanting to say so much more. I want to tell that I’m not just talking about today-I want to thank him for being a part of my life. 

Melting slightly he reaches over to capture my hand. Pulling it towards him he lowers his head and kisses the inside of my wrist tenderly. He starts, as if he's shocked with himself, and lowers our connected hands onto his lap his thumb rubbing the spot he kissed. He looks at me his head slightly tilted, his cheeks flushed. 

" “You’re welcome” he breathes, watching my reaction.

I gape at him, heat creeping up my neck and I flush with pleasure. Dan’s eyes drop to my mouth as the corners of his lips lift and I think for a second that he is going to kiss me.

“Here you go” the barman says putting our drinks down, interrupting us. After a second Dan tucks my hair behind my ear gently and let’s go of my hand-turning back to the bar. Withdrawing my hand I do the same, staring forward my mind numb-my hand still tingling from his touch. What the hell is going on? 

After eating our body weight in sushi we grab a taxi home-to full to walk. Collapsing on the sofa Dan empties our haul next to us.

"This is so fucking fantastic" he grins his excitement back with full force "My life’s been destroyed by Pokémon and now I’m taking you down with me!" He says looking up from unwrapping my new 3DS, entertained. 

"Thhhhaat’s friendship!" I say sarcastically with a double thumbs up making him laugh. 

We sit next to each other, Dan's chest almost touching the back of my shoulder as he watches the Nineteno DS screen in my hands. I struggled to concentrate as I feel his warm minty breath on the back of my neck. 

"Now you have to choose you first Pokemon. No pressure" he says in a low murmur in my ear. I suppress a shiver and goosebumps cover my bare arm, as if he’s actually touched me.

"Well which one is the best? Is it Pikachu?" I ask quietly 

"Depends on what you want to do Kate"

"Well I want what’s best, long-term- So whatever you want."

"You have no idea what I want" he says so quietly I'm sure I miss heard him. I feel his chest brush against me and I flinch at the sudden contact.

I turn in my seat and look at him out the corner of my eye, his chin almost resting on my shoulder.

"Which one do you normally choose?" I ask my eyes dropping to his lips.

"Charmander. He's not great in the beginning but eventually when he evolves he’s pretty bad ass" He says tilting his head.

"The underdog hey? OK I'll go with that. If you like him, I like him. Plus he's not the only one who's bad ass" I reply with a grin looking back at the screen.

"True" he breathes in my ear, causing the goose bumps to reappear.

Phil walks into the lounge and throws his keys on the dining table.

""Hey Phil" Dan says moving away from me.

"Hi Guys! What you doing?" He asks, walking over to us, his hands in his jean pockets. He surveys the wreckage of cardboard boxes and carrier bags all over the floor and grins.

"I’m introducing her to the addictive, life altering world of Pokémon!" Dan declares beaming at his friend.

"Wow, goodbye life!" Phil jokes sitting down next to me. He assumes the same position as Dan the other side of me, but nowhere near as close. We play like that for ages, really getting into the game, Phil's presence defusing the tension I felt earlier. 

"

" "Oh my god its 2am, we’ve been playing for hours." I say mouth open looking at my two friends, shocked.

"So? You got somewhere to be?" Dan asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I am getting tired." I mumble. Yawning I raise the back of my hand to my mouth, and close my eyes.

"Me too" Phil agrees mimicking my yawn, resting his head on my shoulder.

“Lightweights” Dan mumbles, taking a sip of his drink. “Well I guess, there’s always tomorrow” Dan says sighing, looking disappointed.

I get up and head to the bathroom. I stand staring at my reflection as I brush my teeth, when Dan appears at the bathroom door.

"Hey" he says hesitating, catching my eye in the mirror. "Can I?" He asks raising his toothbrush awkwardly by way of explanation.

"Um yeah" I mumbled mouth full of toothpaste, looking at him surprised.

Standing next to me in our small bathroom he leans around me to grab the toothpaste. His body brushes against me, causing an involuntary shiver with pleasure. He feels my reaction and I hear him take a sudden intake of breath, I turn to look at him as his eyes snap down to mine. Flushing bright red, I chastise myself for my lack of self-control and fix my eyes back on the mirror. We stand in companionable silence brushing our teeth, covertly watching each other’s reflections, the air palpable. I spit out my toothpaste in the sink, rinse my toothbrush and put it away. I look up in the mirror just in time to catch Dan intently watching me again before he looks away. 

"Night Dan, Sweet dreams" I say quietly avoiding his eyes, embarrassed. Turning to head towards the door, Dan stops me.

"Kate" he says suddenly and I turn back with a searching look. "Today was fun?" he says almost questioning through a mouthful of toothpaste his toothbrush still in his mouth. 

"Yeah it was, Thank you" I say touching his arm. "Maybe you are fun after all" I say reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. I pause my face next to his and our eyes connect. Smiling at my boldness, and his shocked expression I turn to leave.

“Night Danny" I say walking out, leaving him watching my exit.


End file.
